billandtedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
Bill & Ted Face the Music is the upcoming sequel to Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure and Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey. Plot Bill & Ted Face the Music will see the duo long past their days as time-traveling teenagers and now weighed down by middle age and the responsibilities of family. They've written thousands of tunes, but they have yet to write a good one, much less the greatest song ever written. With the fabric of time and space tearing around them, a visitor from the future warns our heroes that only their song can save life as we know it. Out of luck and fresh out of inspiration, Bill and Ted set out on a time travel adventure to seek the song that will set their world right and bring harmony in the universe as we know it. Together with the aid of their daughters, a new crop of historical figures, and some sympathetic music legends, they find much, much more than just a song. Cast * Keanu Reeves as Ted "Theodore" Logan * Alex Winter as Bill S. Preston, Esq. * Brigette Lundy-Paine as Billie Logan * Samara Weaving as Thea Preston Production In 2010, Reeves indicated that Matheson and Solomon were working on a script for a third film.Reeve talks new 'Bill and Ted' adventure'Bill and Ted 3' Movie Sequel Confirmed | Gathe Winter has stated that the role of Rufus (previously played by the late George Carlin) would not be recast.Rufus 'won't be recast for Bill & Ted 3' In April 2011, Reeves stated that a third film was close to happening.'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure 3' On April 24, 2011, Winter tweeted that the script for the third installment had been finished.[http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2011/04/25/bill-ted-3-movie-script-finished_n_853345.html Bill & Ted 3' Movie Script Finished: Alex Winter Tweets Update] The plot was suspected to be about Bill and Ted writing a song that could save the world, although in a pre-San Diego Comic-Con International interview, Alex Winter stated the storyline may also involve time travel to the prehistoric era, and the film would likely see a cameo by Eddie Van Halen as well as the return of Socrates and Billy the Kid, who appeared in the first movie.'Bill And Ted 3' Script Completed, Confirms Alex Winter The current script does not feature William Sadler reprising his role as the Grim Reaper, but the screenwriters are looking for a way to include him, and Sadler has expressed interest in returning to the role.The Grim Reaper Could Return For Bill And Ted 3, Says William Sadler In August 2012, director Dean Parisot of Galaxy Quest and Red 2 was attached to direct.Bill & Ted May Ride Again for a Third Film In March 2013, at the SXSW Film Festival, Winter confirmed progress on the film was still moving forward.'Bill & Ted 3' Won't Be A 'Weird Reboot,' Alex Winter Promises - Music, Celebrity, Artist NewsShira Lazar: Bill and Ted 3 Sneaks Its Way Into SXSW 2013 (WATCH) In August 2013, when asked about a third film, Reeves replied, "There have been a couple of drafts [of a Bill & Ted 3 script] and right now, we're waiting on the writers to come up with another draft. But we're all very excited."Keanu Reeves Reveals A New 'Bill & Ted 3' Script Is In The Works In an October 20, 2013 Reddit AMA, Reeves revealed that he has seen the script for Bill & Ted 3, stating, "We are working on trying to get Bill & Ted 3. There's a script and we are trying to put it together."Keanu Reeves. Ask me, if you want, almost anything. (self.IAmA) In a September 2014 interview with Yahoo! Movies, Winter revealed more details on the plot, stating that "and Ted will be 40-something and it's all about Bill and Ted grown up, or not grown up". Winter also stated that the film would not be a reboot of the franchise, stating that "it's a Bill & Ted movie, that's what it is. It's for the fans of Bill & Ted. It fits very neatly in the series. It's not going to feel like a reboot."Alex Winter Gives an Excellent Update on 'Bill & Ted 3' On the March 2015 episode of The Jonathan Ross Show, Reeves confirmed that Bill & Ted 3 is still being planned, stating, "Yes, they want to do that. The writers wrote a script, which is a really cool idea and Alex Winter and I – Alex played Bill, I played Ted – so we're trying to get it made".Keanu Reeves confirms plans for third Bill and Ted movie to Jonathan Ross In April 2016, Alex Winter told Forbes that they have a script, a director and a studio and that there had been a plan to film by early 2017.Bill and Ted 3 Update Reeves gave an update on the film in February 2017 during an interview on The Graham Norton Show saying the story was written and discussed the plot of the film. “Basically, they’re supposed to write a song to save the world and they haven’t done that. The pressure of having to save the world, their marriages are falling apart, their kids are kind of mad at them, and then someone comes from the future and tells them if they don’t write the song it’s just not the world, it’s the universe. So they have to save the universe because time is breaking apart” Reeves said.Keanu Reeves confirms new Bill & Ted movie, and it’s got a bonkers plot During the New York City Comic Convention, Reeves revealed that the title will be Bill & Ted: Face the Music.Bill & Ted 3 Gets a Title Solomon, speaking to Digital Spy in January 2018, said of the film's long pre-production period: Solomon further stated that they have had issues getting financing for the film as those they have approached want to see a reboot of Bill & Ted, rather than a sequel, and had also expressed concerns that since the first film was not distributed internationally, there would not be a large audience for this film.Bill & Ted writer reveals how the planned third film will pay tribute to George Carlin's Rufus Solomon said that elements of the script would see the middle-aged Bill & Ted revisiting events of the first film, such as watching their interactions outside of the Circle K. Solomon confirmed that they have Steven Soderbergh aboard for production of the film,Bill & Ted writer reveals how the planned third film will pay tribute to George Carlin's Rufus along with Scott Kroopf, who produced the original films. They also have planned for William Sadler to return as the Grim Reaper.Bill & Ted 3: Keanu Reeves, Alex Winter, and the writers talk proposed sequel (which might actually happen!) On May 8, 2018, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that Bill & Ted Face the Music was now officially in pre-production with Dean Parisot directing the film. "Bill & Ted Face the Music will see the duo long past their days as time-traveling teenagers and now weighed down by middle age and the responsibilities of family. They’ve written thousands of tunes, but they have yet to write a good one, much less the greatest song ever written."'Bill & Ted Face the Music' is actually happening, some 29 years after the duo's first excellent adventure. However, production was pushed back until at early June 2019, primarily in New Orleans, and to be completed by August 2019.Cannes: Warner Bros., MGM Take 'Bill & Ted 3' for International Markets (Exclusive) The United States distribution will be handled by MGM under their Orion Pictures label. The international distribution rights were negotiated during the 2019 Cannes Film Festival, with Warner Bros. handling distribution in the United Kingdom and MGM for most other international regions..'Bill & Ted Face the Music' is actually happening, some 29 years after the duo's first excellent adventure.Keanu Reeves & Alex Winter Confirmed For Threequel ‘Bill & Ted Face The Music’; Bloom On Sales, MGM Has U.S. — CannesCannes: Warner Bros., MGM Take 'Bill & Ted 3' for International Markets The film is scheduled for a release on August 21, 2020.Bill And Ted 3 Will Finally Face The Music As Sequel Gets Release Date William Sadler was confirmed in March 2019 to reprise his role as the Grim Reaper in the new film.William Sadler to Return as Grim Reaper in ‘Bill & Ted Face the Music’ Brigette Lundy-Paine and Samara Weaving will appear as Ted's daughter Billie Logan and Bill's daughter Thea Preston, respectively.'Bill & Ted 3' Finds Daughters for 'Face the Music' References Category:Films